Negan 250 word challenge
by Chuckyegg
Summary: A whole Negan story in under 250 words. A different prompt for each. So my first one runs slightly over, only just realised.
1. Chapter 1

Dream

Her eyes flicker open in the darkness. A sound. Waking her from a sweet dream, already beginning to fade. Negan is restless beside her. Mumbling something unintelligible. "Negan," she says softly. Placing a hand on his shoulder. He's slick with sweat.

"Lucille," he calls out. His breath heavy.

A pained look crosses her face. And her heart sinks a little.

He dreams of Lucille most nights. She's gotten used to it by now.

The first time he'd woken her from her sleep however, he had frightened her. Shouting out for his Lucille. Pleading with her to forgive him.

She'd long suspected, that Lucille, was much more to him than just a baseball bat. But the first time he had cried out in his sleep. That first night. Watching the anguish in his face. The tears streaming down his cheeks, falling into his hair. She knew.

"Negan," she repeated.

He woke with a start, his eyes wide. He turns to her. She can tell from the look in his eyes, that it isn't her he sees. At least for a moment.

Reality dawns on him, as his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. "Fuck, i'm sorry sweetheart. Was i dreaming again?" He asks, his mouth dry.

"It's alright," she assures him. Stroking his face soothingly.

"Was i shouting out in my sleep?" He asks.

She smiles sweetly, "Yes. Mostly nonsense though. Would you like me to help you get back to sleep?" She asks, running her fingers over his chest.

He runs his tongue over his bottom lip, smiling. "Fuck yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Shark

Negan pots black. "Motherfucker," he cheers.

"Did you just hustle me?" She frowns

"Come on sweetheart, nobody likes a sore loser," he smiles.

They were supposed to be on a run. But after a day and a half of nothing. They'd found a dusty, dank pool hall. So had decided to kill some time. At first, she had kicked his ass. But after they'd upped the stakes. He magically seemed to become a damn pro.

"I'm not a sore loser," she says, crossing her arms. "But you totally hustled me like some damn pool shark."

Negan chuckles, "Maybe i did sweetheart. Either way, it doesn't fucking matter." he says, moving closer to her. "Now. I'm gonna damn well claim my prize," he adds, as he grabs her waist. Pushing her up against the table.

She can feel him against her hip, the hardness of him. "You didn't play fair," she says, as she slowly moves her hips, teasingly.

Negan bites his lip. His eyes, burning into hers. "You think i get anything i want by playing fair?" He asks, running his fingers through her hair. He runs kisses over her neck, dragging his bottom lip, all the way to her ear. "If i want something...i just fucking take it," he whispers. Then he grabs her waist, and lifts her onto the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Rain

You both run into the barn. Your heart races beneath your chest, as Negan climbs the ladder, with you right behind him.

The rain hammers on the barn roof, and you take a moment to glance through the large open window.

You turn to Negan, whose eyes are already looking you over greedily. His hair has fallen messily over his forehead. Negan slicks it back, with a soaking wet hand. He removes his jacket, dropping it to the floor. His t-shirt clings to his wet body. You yearn to see what's underneath.

You remove your own soaked vest, hoping Negan will follow suit. You go a step further, unclasping your bra, delicately pulling the straps off each shoulder, tossing it to the floor. Your nipples harden instantly.

Negan runs his eyes over you, his lip curling into a smirk. He grabs at his own t-shirt, pulling it over his head.

You whimper slightly at the sight of him. His chest hair glistening with moisture. Little beads of water race lazily down his torso.

Negan moves in closer. He places his hand on your neck. Then runs his fingers down towards your breast, rolling his thumb over your already hardened nipple. His other hand goes to your ass, pulling you in towards him.

Your hands go to his chest, your fingers curling through his hairs.

Negan places his moist lips forcefully on yours, sucking on your bottom lip. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes baby," he purrs.


	4. Chapter 4

Belt.

"You've been a naughty girl haven't you?" Negan growled seductively.

"Yes," you said breathlessly, bending over his bed.

"Yes what?" He asks sternly.

"Yes Negan."

"That's more fucking like it," he grins. "Now. Remove those fucking panties," Negan orders.

You lift yourself from the bed, slowly removing your panties from under your slinky, black dress. Then resume your position, palms down on the sheets.

"Lift your dress. I wanna see that pretty little ass," he demands.

You pull the dress up over your hips. Stumbling slightly on your knees.

"Hmm, good girl," Negan purrs.

You can hear him unbuckling his belt behind you. The sound of that alone, making you hot, and wet. You wait in anticipation. He doesn't keep you waiting for long. As you feel the first sweet sting of his belt, slapping against your bare ass. You gasp, grasping at the sheet with one hand.

"You like that baby?" Negan grins.

"Yes Negan," you moan.

He brings the belt down again, that beautiful mix of pain and pleasure, sending shivers through your body.

"You fucking love it don't you," he chuckles, bringing it down again.

The sound alone drives you insane with pleasure. "Harder," you moan.

"What do you say baby?" Negan demands.

"Please," you whimper.

Negan chuckles, bringing the belt down harder.

"Negan!" You cry out, your entire body trembling.

Negan drops the belt, then drops to his knees behind you. Gently stroking the welts on your ass. "Had enough baby?"

"Not even close," you smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Cereal.

"What the fuck is that shit you're eating?" Negan asks disgustedly.

"Chocolatey O's. Want some?" You offer through a mouthful.

"Fuck no. I don't eat cereal, i'm not fucking five," he snorts.

"Your loss," you say. Cramming in another mouthful.

Negan digs into his pancakes, across the table. "See this, is what fucking grownups eat," he says, pointing at his plate.

"Whatever," you say in response. "So what are you doing today?" you ask, changing the subject.

"Gonna make a little trip to Alexandria. Make sure my little bitch Rick, is being a good little boy. He better have some good fucking shit for me, or some poor fucker's gonna pay the price with Lucille," he smiles.

"She thirsty?" You ask teasingly.

"Lucille is always fucking thirsty," Negan grins.

"You want me with you?" You ask.

"Always," he answers.

"You seen my machete?" You ask. Knowing you'll need it.

"No," he answered grumpily.

"Guess i'd better go look for it then," you sniped.

"Drop the fucking sass, unless you don't wanna sit down right for a while?" Negan warns.

"Here's hoping," you giggle playfully, leaving.

After five minutes of searching, you find your machete, and head back to Negan's room. You sit at the table, and find your bowl empty.

"Where's my cereal?" You ask, frowning.

"Threw that shit out the window," Negan answers, smiling.

You walk over to him, and sit on his lap. "Really? Then how'd this get here?" You smile, wiping chocolate milk from his beard.


	6. Chapter 6

Blood

Negan walked from one side of the line up, to the other.

Five trembling figures, kneeled before him. A chorus of sobs, and sniffles, playing in his ears.

He'd given them the speech before. Thought they'd understood. But then they'd attempted a coup, and failed miserably.

So here he was again. Relaying the rules. Showing them, exactly, who was in charge.

"You people, just never, fucking learn. I tried to help you. And you turned against me. Now, I have to show you, all over again, what happens to those who cross me," Negan frowns.

He points Lucille towards a man, in the centre of the line. He raises her, bringing her down hard, against the man's skull.

The man drops to the ground. His fingers dig into the dirt, as he tries to lift himself.

"Look at that!" Negan grins. "He's trying to get up. It's ashame you're not one of mine. I could use a tough guy like you," he chuckles. "Back to it!" Negan adds. As he takes another swing at him. Knocking him over again.

The man doesn't get back up.

Negan repeatedly smashes Lucille into the back of the man's head. Bits of scalp, hair and brain, embedded in the barbwire.

He continues, until there's nothing but mush above the man's neck.

Negan points Lucille in their faces. Dripping with the blood of their friend. "You all look at this, as a reminder, of what happens when you cross me," he says, before walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

Bullet

Negan walks over the factory floor. Watching his busy little bee's hard at work.

"How's it going Eugene?" He asks.

"It's going good boss. We have all the correct materials needed to churn out these bullets quicker than you can say...well bullet," Eugene answers.

A bemused look crosses Negan's face. "Yeah, well. Keep up the good fucking work," Negan says. He places a hand on Eugene's shoulder. "We couldn't do this without you. I bet Rick the prick didn't have you doing shit like this. Totally fucking underestimated you. I can see that in him. It's good to have you on our side," Negan smiles, patting Eugene's back.

Eugene nods at him. "Yes sir. I surely appreciate your belief in me. Putting me in charge of something so momentous. These bullets will ensure the safety of the compound."

Negan stares at him, trying to hide a frown. "Well i appreciate your enthusiasm Eugene," he says, raising an eyebrow once Eugene goes about his work again.

Negan heads outside as Simon arrives in his truck.

"Any news from my little spies?" Negan asks.

"Nothing from The Kingdom or Hilltop. We're a man down though. Think Alexandria took him out. Which means they have a radio," Simon answers somberly.

"Fuck!" Negan shouts. "They'll fucking pay for this. Think they can all stand up against me. After everything i've fucking done for them! Fucking assholes won't know what's fucking hit them by the time i'm done," he sneers.

"Damn right," Simon nods.


	8. Chapter 8

Coffee

She holds the cup of coffee. Warming her hands. It's a cold night, and she's been patrolling the fences for the past three hours.

"How's it going out here?" Comes a deep voice from behind her.

She sees Negan. "It's quiet. And freezing," she says.

"You need me to keep you warm?" He grins.

"I'm good thanks, i got my coffee" she smiles.

"Won't keep you warm like I can," Negan teases.

She laughs lightly, blushing. He'd been trying to get in her pants ever since she'd arrived at the sanctuary. And to be truthful, she wouldn't mind. But the whole, six wives thing, kind of puts her off.

"I'm supposed to be working here," she smiles.

"Doesn't mean you can't have a fucking break," he says.

"Yeah, well. My boss is a real slave driver, so.." she jokes.

Negan laughs. She loves hearing him laugh. Suddenly she jerks forward, a burning pain rips through her stomach. She drops her cup, smashing it to pieces.

"Hey, what's.." Negan begins. Then he sees the blood pooling out of her stomach. "Shit!" He yells.

Gun fire comes from all directions. Saviors pile out of the sanctuary, realising they are under attack.

She falls to the ground. Negan kneels down beside her, pressing his scarf over her wound.

"I'm not gonna make it, don't let me turn," she pleads, her face losing its colour.

Negan nods, holding her in his arms. He places his gun under her chin, and pulls the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9

Glasses

She walks into the compound. Tired after a hard day's work. She makes her way to Negan's headquarters. Hoping he's not still out.

She opens the door to Negan's room. Negan is laid down on his sofa, with his feet up. His head stuck in a book.

She stares at him, a smile crossing her face.

"Are you wearing glasses?" She grins.

Negan looks up from his book. "Well aren't you fucking observant. You should give yourself a fucking pat on the back," he says sarcastically.

She sits on the edge of the coffee table. "No need to be grumpy. I just, I didn't know you had to wear glasses," she says.

"I don't, have, to wear glasses," he sulks.

"Aww, you shouldn't worry about needing glasses. It's common when you get to your age," she jokes.

He stares at her, a stony look on his face. "That's not funny," he says.

She sits beside him. Resting her hands against his chest. "Come on, don't be such a sourpuss. If the shoe was on the other foot, you'd find it hilarious," she smiles.

"Well it's not on the other fucking foot is it?" He says moodily.

"I'm sorry," she pouts, slowly moving her hand down towards his crotch. "Would you look at that, you're not that angry after all," she smiles, as she runs her hand over his erection.

Negan goes to pull his glasses off.

"No, leave those on," she smiles.

"Sure," he smiles. Pulling her onto him.


	10. Chapter 10

Ice

They both run through the woods, sweat pouring off the both of them, in spite of the cold. It feels like they've been running for hours.

Negan grips her hand tightly, holding Lucille in his other.

"I can't," she says, panting. Her chest burns with every breath.

"Yes you fucking can, now come the fuck on!" He yells.

The dead are close behind them.

Negan see's a lake in the distance.

"Come on! Lake's frozen! We'll go over it, it's clear on the other side!" Negan shouts.

She attempts to speak, but her throat hurts, so she just nods.

Negan runs onto the lake, with her close behind him. He slips on the ice, falling straight on his ass. "Fuck!" He curses, trying to get back up.

She's much better on the ice than he is. She goes to him, and helps him up.

They're more than halfway. When the ice cracks beneath her. Pain rips through her entire body, the cold sucking the air right out of her lungs as she falls under.

Negan turns to her, panicking.

She struggles to find the energy to move, let alone pull herself out.

"Grab her!" He yells, pointing the handle end of Lucille at her.

A walker grabs at him from behind, he grapples with it, dropping Lucille.

Her head goes under, and the ice closes above her. Her lungs fill with water as she finally lets go. The last thing she sees, is Lucille resting on the ice.


	11. Chapter 11

Jacket

She'd been alone for two days. The dead had ripped through her group, leaving only her alive.

She hadn't eaten since, and had run out of water the day before. She had nothing left in her. No fight whatsoever. And to top it off, now she was being attacked by strangers in the woods.

She'd come across two men, quietly hopeful that they'd have food, or maybe some water.

But then she'd seen the hungry look in their eyes, and fear had taken her over. They'd beaten her, kicked her whilst she sobbed against the ground. Her pleas falling on deaf ears. They said they were saviors. But they didn't seem like saviors at all.

She kicked at them uselessly as they removed her jeans. They tore at her vest, leaving her in her underwear. She begged them to kill her. But they just laughed.

As one of them began to mount her. The other let out a guttural cry. She looked up, seeing another man in a leather jacket, cracking his skull in with a baseball bat.

The man on top of her leapt off. "Negan, i'm sorry. We wasn't going to.."

The stranger silenced him with a blow to the head.

She sat up, trembling, tears running down her face.

He approached her.

She flinched as he reached out his hand.

"Hey, you don't need to be afraid," he assured her, taking off his jacket, and placing it over her shoulders. "You're safe now, he said softly.


	12. I can't believe you

"I can't believe you!"

"What the fuck did i do now?" Negan asks, confused.

You reach under the covers of his bed and pull out a pair of lacy panties, throwing them at him.

Negan pulls them off his face and stares at them. "Aren't these yours?"

"No, they're not mine," you say sarcastically, hands on hips.

He looks them over, a bemused look crossing his face. "I'm pretty fucking sure these are yours."

"They're not mine! I wasn't even here last night!" You snap.

Negan tosses them to one side. "Alright, maybe they're Frankie's then."

"It's not funny, Negan. You _promised_ me that when you took on _another_ wife, i wouldn't even notice. And now i'm finding underwear," you frown.

"I'm sorry, okay? We all better now?" Negan strokes your waist. "Let's make up, i fucking love making up," he smirks.

You slap his hand away. "I don't think so."

"Ow! Now that's not very fucking nice," he pouts childishly.

You try not to look at him, knowing full well if you smile, he wins. "Good, you don't deserve me being nice," you barely glance at him. But Christ! You can feel his gaze on you.

"I'm sorry, baby. Don't stay mad at me," he leans over you, nuzzling at your neck.

You lower your arms, his breath hot against your neck sending shivers through your entire body. "Negan," you moan. "This isn't fair."

But he doesn't answer, knowing he's forgiven as you run your hands through his hair.


	13. Not you again

"Not you again. Are you stalking me or something?"

"Maybe," Negan smirks. "Why? You like it?"

"No," you frown, not entirely sure that's the truth. In all honesty, you hadn't been able to stop thinking about him ever since he'd rocked up at Alexandria, bold as brass. He'd walked around like he owned the damn place, and it'd kinda turned you on. Now here he was, standing right in front of you, and damn he looked fine.

A sly smile crosses his face. "Are you checking me out?"

"I don't think so," you sneer.

"Oh i fucking do think so, sweetheart. You think a guy like me can't tell when a woman wants him?" He chuckles.

"So i think you're hot. It's not a crime. Doesn't mean i want you."

"Oh, i see what you're doing. You want me to make the first move, that way you don't feel too bad about sleeping with the enemy," Negan grins.

You go to open your mouth, but Negan silences you with a kiss. He runs his fingers through your hair, his lips trailing over your neck.

"You want me to stop?" He whispers in your ear.

You shake your head, moaning as he nips at your neck. "Don't stop." You claw at his leather jacket as your lips collide, his tongue forcing it's way over yours.

"By the time i'm done with you, sweetheart, you won't wanna go back to Alexandria," he groans, pulling at your hair as he meets your gaze.


End file.
